


Massages and Really Awesome Blowjobs

by I_glitterz, kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Cockbert Big Bang, Double Penetration, M/M, Massages, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Mikey plan a romantic night to help Adam with his stress from recording his second album. Can they help Adam or will they just get great sex for their effort? Let’s find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massages and Really Awesome Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: We wanted to thank valress and thrace_adams for looking at this fic for us and beating it. It probably wouldn’t be half as good without them!! We hope to have more stories soon, but for now here’s some pretty boys taking care of their boyfriends in great need of some de-stressing methods that we definitely approve of!! This was written for cockbertbigbang. Thanks to a_dreamwithin for the amazing art work that can be seen [here](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/18805.html)!

_Mikey heard Tommy rush through the hotel toward him, shouting his name and then stopping him before he could get out the door. They'd had their fun the night before, the three of them falling into bed together eventually passing out from exhaustion, but only in the best kind of way. This wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this, but Mikey never knew when there would be a next time._

_Sometimes he wondered how they’d gone from Tommy and Adam being together with Mikey as the third wheel, to all three of them being together, but Mikey was happy, however short lived and rare these moments were. He felt like he wanted more but had no idea how to ask for it. So when Tommy pulled him back before he opened the door, he couldn’t just leave without knowing what was up._

_“I have to go, Tommy. I’m already late and Gerard’s gonna get pissy waiting for me.”_

_Tommy reached out and pulled Mikey into a soft kiss, his heart melting at how gently Tommy handled him; like he’d break at any moment. Mikey thought Tommy had gotten that from Adam, but he loved it all the same._

_“Tommy, I have to go.” Mikey tugged away from the kiss and stepped back._

_“Date us,” Tommy said in a rush and Mikey’s eyes went wide, staring at Tommy like he’d grown a second head because he hadn’t expected _that_ when Tommy came after him._

_“Date? I thought this was just casual; you know, no strings attached?” Mikey said, his left eyebrow twitching slightly._

_When Tommy didn’t respond, he went on. “Why now? Of all the times to ask, why now when I have to leave for Europe in less than three hours?” Mikey wanted it, so fucking much, but what would happen if this didn’t work out? He couldn’t go through the heartache of losing the two people closest to him besides his own band, not just to get laid; that wasn’t going to work for him. He knew Tommy was watching his face. Even if he kept his emotions closed off, Tommy knew him well enough to read what he was thinking._

_“Date us. It’s as simple as that, Mikey. You’re overthinking it. Adam was supposed to ask you last night, because we talked and we both want this. Fuck the fans, this isn’t about them, it’s about us. We don’t want casual, we want you,” Tommy said, obviously reading Mikey’s mind. Tommy pushed up to kiss his lips again, his hand coming up to push Mikey’s hair off his forehead. Fuck, this was so good and Mikey let himself press into Tommy’s hand._

_“Mikey, Tommy’s right, you know? We’ve talked about this and we both want more. I suck at casual, and so does he. I love Tommy more than anything, and you as well, but we want you with us, always, not just as a casual thing when you’re in town the next time and all we get is a quickie. We can understand if you don’t want it, but just give it some thought, please.” Adam said as he walked up behind them. Mikey turned from Tommy to stare at Adam, clutching his bag so tightly he was sure he was splitting skin._

_“You two are serious, aren’t you?” Mikey looked between both of them and the love on their faces was enough to tell him that they were both telling the truth; they wanted him as much as he wanted them._

_“Completely,” they said together, and Mikey made his decision right then and there with the way he smiled and kissed them both, whispering yes before walking away, only to holler behind him that he loved them and would let them know when he landed. He wanted this to work more than anything._

* * *

Mikey wakes up pressed against Adam’s body with Tommy’s arm stretched over Adam's freckled skin, his palm resting on Mikey’s thigh. He loves his boyfriends more than anything else, and never imagined that Adam’s need to have some fun, to try a threesome with someone that wouldn’t spread pictures all over the internet, would lead to what he has now. His love for both of them is more than he ever thought possible. The life they’ve made together is unusual, but it works for them and he loves that.

“How long have you been awake?” Adam whispers into his ear. His body shifts as he pulls Mikey closer and Mikey feels Tommy’s hand squeeze his thigh, indicating he’s awake also.

“Not long, just enjoying this. I’ve missed you two so much.” And he has, being away from them doing promo with My Chemical Romance for the new album _The Twisted Fate Of Your Reality_ was exhausting and no matter how much he loves his band, he needs the time he gets when he’s alone with the men he loves.

Adam pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head, saying softly, “Should we wake him or let him sleep?”

Mikey knows Tommy isn’t asleep, but Adam needs to go to the studio, so he’s not going to let him fret about Tommy needing to be up or not. “You need to go kill it in the studio again today. Go get ready, I’m thinking of staying in bed with sleeping beauty here.”

“Enjoy your day with him, honey. I’m glad you’re home, we missed you,” Adam whispers before climbing out of bed and leaving their room. Mikey snuggles into their California King bed, moving closer to Tommy. He hears the door slam shut a short time later as Adam leaves. As he listens to the sound of Adam’s car fade, the soft, deep breathing he hears from Tommy lets him know that it’s time to go back to sleep, so he does just that, with Tommy wrapped in his arms.

* * * * * * *

Mikey’s been home for two weeks and that’s when he starts to notice the changes in Adam’s mood. He knows he’s been in a post promo fog, but he should’ve noticed before now. Adam’s cranky when he comes home from the studio, short with everyone close to him, snapping at them when they ask even the smallest of questions about the album. Mikey starts getting really concerned when Adam snaps at the girl working at the coffee shop for making his Caramel Latte wrong. Mikey and Tommy stop asking about the album, because there's no point in bringing up something that’ll lead to a fight moments later. It just ends up in a shitty night for all of them.

When Adam walks through the front door of their home, he’s got a sour look on his face and looks about ready to spit fire if he could; Mikey’s never seen him like this and it’s worrisome. Mikey and Tommy head to the kitchen to start dinner, thinking that Adam’ll be happy to be home early, but when he comes in bitching into his phone about having to do an interview on top of the packed schedule he already has, it leads to Mikey and Tommy abandoning the idea and going into another room just to get away from the tension of Adam’s heated conversation with his management. Mikey’s never thought about this happening and he and Tommy start talking about it, but the only conclusion they can come up with is that Adam needs a break.

They're just starting to discuss how to get Adam to take a break when Mikey hears Adam in the kitchen. He's slamming cabinet doors and yelling about everything that’s wrong with the studio; the people who work there, the album that seems to be refusing to make itself like Adam planned, and the notes Adam’s frustrated with because he can’t seem to hit them right. That’s when Mikey decides that they need to do something about Adam’s mood sooner rather than later.

Mikey gets up and walks into the kitchen -- Adam’s already out of the door and in the den before Mikey can comfort him – so he goes to the fridge to finish making dinner. Tommy joins him a few moments later and they cook chicken with a healthy dose of extra iceberg lettuce on the side; chicken salads for dinner are Adam’s favorite healthy meal.

After dinner, Adam goes upstairs and when Mikey hears the water running in the shower, he looks at Tommy. “Maybe he just needs to cool off,” he suggests as they clean up the table and put the dishes into the sink.

When Adam doesn’t come back down after the water’s shut off, Mikey goes up to check on him. “I’ll be right back, Teej. Gonna see if he’s okay. You can finish up here, right?”

Tommy nods his head and wipes down the plate before he puts it away and sinks his hands into the foamy water, lifting a plate up and Mikey turns and walks up the stairs to their master bedroom. They like doing the dishes by themselves instead of putting them in the dishwasher when they're not busy, because it gives Tommy an excuse to throw water on Mikey and Mikey and excuse to tell Tommy that he should have been born a blonde because he can't aim worth shit. He finds Adam in just his boxers, his hair still wet, curled up on the bed, fast asleep. The lines of exhaustion and stress on Adam’s face make Mikey’s heart clench and he feels awful for what Adam’s putting himself through with this album.

He knows that Tommy’s getting stressed also by the way he’s been handling his guitar, the strong grip making his veins pop and the angry concentration on his face when he tries to make Adam’s song perfect and yet still messes up. It’s making Mikey want to comfort both of them. He knows what it’s like to stress about an album; Mikey has some experience with this kind of stress. Making the Black Parade took its toll on all of them, but Mikey was the one who had a breakdown. Then they decided to tour for two years on the one album. After that, the band learned the benefits of taking time off even if it was coerced. They came out better for it. Adam needs a break, but he knows that Adam will fight with him and Tommy if they try to help out.

He covers Adam up before kissing him softly; he knows Adam’s stressed, but he didn't realize how exhausted this was making him. Going through almost five albums with his own band should have made him figure it out. But that’s just it, he's been gone so much because he’s been on the road with Gerard, Frank and Ray so he hasn't been around to figure it out.

He leaves Adam and goes back downstairs to find Tommy curled into a small ball staring at the frozen frame of the movie they'd paused when Adam came home. He looks so small in the large space that all Mikey wants to do is hold him. He walks over and climbs onto the couch, pulling Tommy into his embrace and resting his head on top of Tommy’s.

“Is he asleep already?” Tommy whispers, pressing play so that they can resume watching Nightmare On Elm Street. Mikey loves that he and Tommy still have so much in common after three years of being together. Three years; that’s how long it’s been since the day Adam and Tommy asked Mikey to be with them and he’s loved every day since.

“Yeah, passed out with wet hair still. We were right earlier. He’s getting bad, the stress, the exhaustion. We need to do something about it. Every little thing seems to be upsetting him; and you,” Mikey whispers against Tommy’s hair and when Tommy shifts in his arms to look up at him, he can see the dark circles around his boyfriend’s eyes; he hasn’t been sleeping very well either.

“I know, but I feel like if we try to help, he’s going to see it as us thinking he’s weak and unable to handle this on his own. You know how he is; he’s a perfectionist and hard-headed,” Tommy says into his neck. “Kinda like your brother.”

Mikey rubs his hands down Tommy’s back, the crinkle of the shirt making it rough and uneven, but the smooth skin he feels when he reaches Tommy’s waistline drains some of the tension of out him. “We’ll figure something out tomorrow. Right now, I’m too tired to come up with something to help him, but after he goes to the studio, we’ll think of something.”

All he gets back in response is a swift nod of Tommy's head and the sound of bones breaking, screams coming from the speakers, and the images on the screen.

* * * * * * *

By the time Mikey finally wakes up the next morning, Adam’s long gone and Tommy’s still passed out face down next to him, his arm flung over Mikey’s chest. Mikey vaguely remembers waking up at some early ass time to get both him and Tommy up the stairs and into the bed with Adam. He stretches out his entire body as Tommy grunts something about early morning light before moving to cover his face with a pillow.

“Dude, it’s almost noon,” Mikey smirks as he pokes at Tommy’s arms, trying to get some response from the man next to him. “Plus we really need to figure out what we’re going to do to help Adam, ya know, before he actually gets home.”

“You could blow me?” Tommy says with a smile on his face as he turns to look at Mikey.

“As tempting as that sounds, that will not get us out of bed or any closer to helping Adam relax,” Mikey says as he starts climbing out of bed, despite Tommy trying his hardest to keep him there.

“Mikey,” Tommy whines, giving him one of those looks that he probably knows Mikey can’t say no to. “Please?”

“Come on Tommy Joe, we need to figure out what we’re gonna do,” Mikey calls over his shoulder as he walks into the bathroom.

“Can I talk you into taking a shower with me?” Tommy asks as Mikey finishes using the toilet and walks to the sink to wash his hands. Mikey makes a face at Tommy’s reflection.

“Please, I’ll blow you.”

“The things I do for you, Ratliff,” Mikey says as he pushes his pajama pants off and steps closer to the shower. “Come on, let’s get this over with. Are you gonna make me use soap and shit?”

“Fuck yes I am. I’ll even wash your hair for you,” Tommy chuckles as he pulls Mikey into the shower with him.

As soon as they’re in the shower, Mikey presses Tommy against the wall and kisses the smirk right off his face. As the water runs over their bodies, he reaches down and wraps his hand around Tommy’s cock, stroking it slowly as he kisses Tommy harder, pulling a moan out of him. He groans when he feels Tommy’s rough fingers grab the base of his cock and start to move at the same speed. As Mikey licks his way into Tommy’s mouth, they both speed up, harder and faster strokes until they have to break the kiss and gasp for air. Mikey lets his head drop to Tommy’s shoulder as the two men work to push each other over the edge.

“Thought you were gonna blow me, Tommy Joe,” Mikey whispers into Tommy’s collarbone, licking the droplets of water that run over his lips.

“I did, didn’t I?” Tommy breathes against Mikey’s jaw as he slides to his knees, his mouth trailing along Mikey’s skin, tongue dipping into his belly button before reaching Mikey’s cock. Tommy smiles up at Mikey as his tongue slips out to lick over the head before sucking it into his mouth. Mikey groans and his head falls back, water raining down over his face as he fists his hands in Tommy’s hair, not pulling, just holding as Tommy works his mouth over Mikey’s length, his tongue pressing against the head, dipping into the slit.

Pulling back, Tommy wraps his hand around Mikey’s cock and blinks up through the water. “Come on, Mikeyway, come for me?”

Mikey groans as Tommy twists his hand right on the upstroke and comes on Tommy’s face.

“Shit,” Mikey chokes out as he watches Tommy lick his lips and stroke himself faster, his legs shaking as he comes on the shower floor, a sharp cry falling from his mouth.

“I think better after I come. Now I’m ready to plan with you,” Tommy laughs as he holds a hand up for Mikey to help him stand up so they can finish their shower. “Now get your ass off me so we can get clean.”

Mikey backs away, grabs the shampoo to start getting cleaned up just as Tommy does the same. Tommy snatches the shampoo from him and pours some into his hand, working it into Mikey’s hair just like he said he would. There’s more than enough room for the two of them in there, even the three of them, because when Adam’s home they usually shower together. Mikey smiles just thinking about it. They can’t help but touch each other, needing that contact when they’re so close and there’s so much skin to be touched. It’s not sexual, it’s just that the need to touch overwhelms Mikey sometimes, and he loves the feel of his both of his boyfriends’ skin all over him, especially when he touches them everywhere.

He and Tommy make it downstairs some time later, dressed and relaxed, and Mikey just hopes that they can figure out what to do about Adam. He knows that Tommy’s right, they can’t offer to help no matter how overwhelmed Adam’s getting. He’s stubborn about almost everything and when it comes to doing his music, he's even worse.

“So, we have to trick him into it,” Mikey blurts out, like Tommy already knows everything he’s thinking about.

“‘M not your brother, Mikey. You’re gonna have to tell me what you’re thinking,” Tommy says between bites of cereal.

“He won’t let us help with the album, he won’t let us take care of him, and he won’t, just for one night, leave the whole _taking care of everyone and everything_ business at the door. So we’ve gotta surprise him,” Mikey says with a smirk on his face as an idea starts to form in his head.

“I know you have an idea already, Mikey. I can tell from the look on your face. Though usually it gets one or both of us in trouble,” Tommy says with a smile on his face as if he’s remembering the last time the two of them got into trouble together.

“You’re the one that gets us into trouble, dude,” Mikey say and then starts mumbling out words like _schedule_ , _weekend_ and _shows_ as he tries working out the idea in his head. He’s lost in his thoughts, not even aware that he’s spacing out and thinking about how to de-stress Adam until he feels Tommy poke him in the shoulder.

“Mikey! Dude, come back to earth, what are you planning?” Tommy says, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

“Friday. You’ll both be home, right? And you don’t have anything this weekend with Ravi, right?” When Tommy nods his head, a confused look on his face, Mikey continues. “So we cook him dinner, something romantic and sexy and then pamper the shit outta him,” Mikey rushes out like if he doesn’t say it now, the idea will be lost forever.

“Yes!” Tommy shouts out a little louder than Mikey expected. “And rose petals and massages and all that romantic shit he loves so much. Dude! You’re a genius! This has to get him to relax and forget about everything, right? I mean, at least for the night.”

Mikey grins at Tommy. He’s sure that between the two of them, they can figure out the romantic stuff that they’re both usually pretty clueless about and make this a special night for Adam. If this doesn’t work, Mikey doesn’t know what will. Adam’s a romantic at heart, so Mikey’s hoping this works out and benefits them all.

* * *

Coming home should feel like a breath of fresh air when he’s getting back from the studio, but Adam just doesn’t feel that. He’s stressed because nothing seems to be going right with the album. It’s being pushed back; the writers he’s supposed to be working with keep canceling and his fans are getting upset with all the setbacks. It’s not like an album can be done over night and he gets that, but why does it have to be so goddamn hard to sing about the things he’s experienced, the things he’s been through?

Walking into their house, he’s hit with the smell of chicken, spices, and something sweet that he just can’t put his finger, or rather nose, on. He walks into the foyer and hangs his jacket in the small closet next to the stairs, toes off his shoes and puts his keys down on the little table his mother gifted to them when the three of them bought the house.

He sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and walks toward the living room, fully expecting to see Mikey and Tommy sprawled out on the couch with a horror movie on, but the living room is empty, save for music coming from the stereo system. The TV is even off and that’s not like them, so he’s a little worried at what they’re doing, or where they’re doing it at.

“Guys? I’m home,” Adam says, heading toward the dining area and when he walks across the threshold he’s caught between awe and confusion because the table they haven’t used since they moved in is set up with candles and a flower arrangement.

Mikey walks out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad and sets it in the middle of the table along with silverware and Adam just stands there and watches as he places the forks and spoons properly like this is a restaurant and if it’s not right, he doesn’t get paid. “Mikey, what’s going on?”

Mikey isn’t skittish so when he’s startled, his head usually pops up at break-neck speed, but all he does is give Adam a deadpan look and a shrug like setting the table is something he does on a regular basis. He looks at Adam, a half smile on his face and a glint in his eye that says Adam’s about to find out exactly what he’s got planned. “Sit. Be back in a minute.”

Adam can’t do anything else but what Mikey said, so he goes over to the table, sits down and looks around at the china on the table. They don’t even use this. It’s mostly for decoration because Mikey’s mom wanted them to have a ‘mother’s china set in the dining room closed off by the expensive ass cabinet that carries too much dust to ever be thoroughly clean’, and they haven’t touched it since she gave it to them. Adam looks up when Tommy comes in with a bowl of pasta covered in a white cream sauce and small chunks of the chicken Adam had smelled when he’d first walked in the house.

“Hey, baby. Have a good day at the studio?” Tommy comes over and plants a chaste kiss on his lips before he moves around the table and sit across from Adam. Before he can answer, Mikey’s coming back in with wine glasses and a bottle of their best wine, their 'special occasion wine' and now Adam’s officially lost.

“What’s going on?” Adam says before Mikey even sets the glasses down, but he doesn’t get a reply, well, he gets raised eyebrows from the both of them but nothing spoken. “Come on, stop the bullshit facial expressions and tell me what’s going on. I don’t have time for this, guys. I have to be at the studio really early in the morning,” Adam says, getting frustrated as he goes to get up, but Mikey’s hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Sit and fucking relax, dude.” Mikey sets the glass down and opens the bottle of wine, pouring it into Adam’s glass. Adam stares at it, at everything. What are they planning and why didn’t he know about it? Mikey kisses him softly before he goes to his seat and when everything seems to be at the table, Mikey and Tommy start fixing their plates, pointedly looking at Adam when he doesn’t move to touch anything.

“Adam, come on, it’s dinner. Fix a plate and stop staring at it like we’ve poisoned it,” Tommy says, spooning up some of the chicken pasta.

“I just don’t understand. Why are you guys doing this? We could have ordered out for dinner like we usually do. No big deal,” Adam says, going for some of the pasta because it looks really good.

“We did this because we wanted to. Now can you relax for the rest of the night or are we gonna have to help with that, too, because we’re at our wit's end with the shit you keep carrying around with you.” Tommy shoves a fork full of pasta into his mouth and looks at Adam. “I mean, we get it, baby. You’re stressed, but you need to relax and the only way we can think to help with that without getting our heads bitten off is to do this, so relax, enjoy it, or I swear to fucking god, I’ll hide your medges from you for a month.” Talking with food in your mouth shouldn’t be cute, but obviously Tommy never got the memo.

Adam isn’t a child that needs to be scolded, but his shoes are a low blow, even for Tommy. “I’m trying to do everything right. Why can’t you guys see that?”

“Adam, ” Mikey says, mouth drawn down in a frown and his eyebrow twitching some, giving Adam the _we love you, we’re doing this for you, please let us help you_ look and Adam groans, but doesn’t say anything, just keeps eating. “What Tommy was _trying_ to say...”

He looks at Tommy pointedly and Tommy shrugs, chewing his chicken. “is that we just want you to relax and to not have to worry about anything tonight. We’ve got it, okay? We see that you’re working so fucking hard to be perfect for everyone, but you need to remember that we love you no matter what. You can leave all that shit at the door when you come home. This is the one place you don't have to be perfect.”

“Okay... Yeah, I guess.” Adam starts eating his dinner and after a moment, he looks up at his boys and smiles. “Thank you, guys. This is delicious and it’s perfect.”

Mikey and Tommy both smile, shrug and say at the same time, “We try.” And it’s like that broke the tension in the room. Adam starts to relax and they make small talk about life and everything but Adam’s album. It’s nice, relaxing and just what Adam thinks he needs.

When they finish dinner, Tommy grabs the plates and heads to the kitchen while Mikey comes over with the bottle of wine, topping off Adam’s glass before putting it down and massaging Adam’s shoulders. “Go relax in the den, we’ll finish up the dishes. We have something else for you.”

Adam nods, just going with it and gets up, grabbing his wine glass, kissing Mikey twice on the lips before he walks into the den. He sits down with a sigh and relaxes back into the cushions of the couch before he tries to listen in on the noise coming from the kitchen.

Not long after he’s finished his glass of wine, his boys are walking into the den and pulling him up, pushing him toward the stairs. “What’s going on, guys?”

Mikey looks at Adam and he shuts his mouth, trusting in them to tell him when they’re ready. When they make it to their room, Adam halts in the doorway, struck stupid and in awe at the scene laid out in their room. Rose petal, candles, _the fucking works_ all over the place.

“You like?” Tommy asks, stepping into the room and waving his hands around with a shy smile. “We tried really hard, so we hope you like it.”

Adam walks in and, Jesus, you’d have thought Valentine’s Day came early and puked in their room or something because there’s everything in there; music playing, massage oils, towels, wine, everything laid out next to the bed. “What are you guys planning?”

He turns around and watches as Mikey and Tommy strip out of their clothes, grabbing silk robes that Adam’s positive weren’t there this morning and putting them on before they stifle their laughter.

They smile and walk toward Adam, pulling his shirt off and working his jeans open. “Welcome to the ‘Ratliff Way: Sit Down and Shut the Fuck Up’, Massage School. I’m Tommy and that’s Mikey and we’ll be your masseuses for the evening. Lie back and relax,” Tommy says and Adam has to laugh, because of course they’d choose something as ridiculous as that for their slogan.

Mikey pushes him down onto the bed after they’ve stripped him of his clothes and drapes a towel over his lower back and thighs. Adam snickers when he hears Tommy Joe curse from behind him. He turns his head and laughs at what he sees. Tommy and Mikey are reading instructions and holding up different massage oils, concentrated looks on their faces. “What are you guys doing? It’s massage oil, it all goes on the same place.”

“Shush you, let us work.” Tommy huffs and puts down the instructions. “I think it’s safe, dude.”

Mikey shrugs and then nods his head at Adam. “Back to school, right?”

Tommy grins. “Definitely.”

They walk back over to Adam and climb onto the bed, dropping the bottle of oil down next to him. Adam folds his arms underneath him and rests his head on them, closing his eyes because he’s about to get a massage from his favorite guys. _This day_ can _get better_ , Adam thinks, because it has, since he got home it’s gotten way better than it was.

Hands start running down his back and then he feels a drizzle of cold liquid, making him hiss. “Fuck, that shit’s cold.”

“Sorry,” Tommy murmurs and then there are hands spreading it around, warming the oil over his skin and Adam hums. The treatment goes on, fingers working into muscle, digging softly and when they get to his lower back and push the towel down a bit, Adam moans. He gets light kisses all over his back and shoulders and it makes his heart swell. He’s being pampered and he loves it!

Hands work their way down his legs, smooth strokes and then another set of hands work into his neck and he pushes his head forward, baring his neck to the wonderful feeling of what Tommy and Mikey are giving to him.

“Feel good?” Mikey asks, his voice close to Adam’s ear so he turns his head and forces his eyes open because this is making him sleep-happy. He smiles at Mikey and strains forward for a kiss. Mikey gives it to him before he pulls back and Adam settles back down.

When hands work their way up the back of his thigh, he spreads his legs a little bit and moans when they run under the towel and over his ass. They pull back and Adam misses the feeling immediately, getting ready to protest when suddenly they’re back, rubbing softly, and Adam moans again when fingers slide between his cheeks and over his hole, making him shiver.

“Fuck, this is awesome,” Adam says, which earns him chuckles from both Tommy and Mikey. He doesn’t mind though because he’s so relaxed and the stress from working so hard is finally leeching away, seeping out through the pores of his skin, leaving him calm and soothed for the first time since he started working on this album.

“There you go,” Mikey whispers, probably feeling his muscles loosen.

Adam focuses on the hands working their way from his neck down his back to his ass joining the hands already there and he spreads his legs a little more, hoping for something while they’re there. He’s getting hard, but he doesn’t want to say anything because what they’re doing already feels amazing.

One set of hands leaves and comes back, sliding up and down between his cheeks, running over his hole and Adam turns his head to the side, sees the look on Tommy’s face and he looks over to Mikey who’s mirroring the exact same expression. Fuck, okay he can do this, definitely, yeah.

He turns over, grabbbing the first body he can reach. He pulls Mikey down, kissing him, slow licks of his tongue into Mickey's mouth. Adam moans when Mikey moves over him, straddling his waist, hands in his hair and then he feels Tommy’s hand wrap around his cock. Groaning into Mikey’s mouth, he tries to thrust up, but Mikey uses his weight and position to keep Adam pinned in place.

He draws back from the kiss and watches as Tommy takes over pressing his lips to Mikey's and pushing the robe off his shoulders. Mikey grinds down, rubbing his ass over Adam’s cock and Adam grunts, hands going to Mikey’s hips while he thrusts against him.

“Come here, Tommy Joe,” Adam says and Tommy pulls back from his kiss with Mikey.

He crawls up the bed and kisses Adam, nipping his bottom lip, licking into Adam’s mouth as Adam relaxes against the bed. Mikey kisses down Adam's neck, across his chest, and over his stomach, licking a path down his hip to the crease of his thigh. Adam pulls back from the kiss with Tommy, closing his eyes briefly before opening them back up. Looking down the length of his body, he sees Tommy and Mikey kissing over his cock, and he lets his legs fall open, groans as they pull apart and start working over the sides of Adam’s cock with their mouths, their tongues meeting over the head and around the sides.

Tommy leans in, wraps his lips around the head and slides down, meeting Mikey’s tongue at the base and Adam fists his hands in the pillow under his head as he watches Tommy pull back and Mikey follow his lips with his tongue. Mikey licks into Tommy's mouth, possibly chasing after the faint taste of Adam. With both of their hands stroking Adam, Mikey uses his free hand to push Tommy’s robe off his shoulders before he leans down to take Adam into his own mouth.

“Fuck, Mikey,” Adam hisses out, grabbing onto his hair, watching as Mikey slides down, taking all of Adam’s cock into his mouth and throat before he pulls back, sucking on the head. Tommy’s lips and tongue wrap around the base, sucking lightly, licking up to Mikey’s mouth and around the seam of his lips. When Mikey pulls off, Tommy sucks the head of Adam’s cock into his mouth, working down until Adam hits the back of his throat and he groans when Tommy swallows around him.

“Relax, we’ll take care of you,” Mikey says when Adam reaches for his cock. He pushes Adam’s hand away and starts rubbing Tommy’s back. Tommy pulls off of Adam’s cock, breathes deeply before Mikey attacks his mouth and it’s the hottest thing Adam’s ever seen.

Tommy pulls back and grabs the lube Mikey’s holding out for him. He coats his fingers before he takes Adam’s cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking his way down before Adam feels fingers against his hole. Spreading his legs wider, he moans when Tommy pushes the first finger in, working it past the tight ring of muscle before pulling back and pushing in again, bobbing his head up and down the whole time, lips wrapped tightly around Adam’s cock. Mikey starts licking and kissing his way up Adam’s chest, moving up to his lips and then Adam plunges his tongue into Mikey's mouth, bearing down on Tommy’s finger and thrusting up while he sucks on Mikey’s tongue, getting a hand between them to wrap it around Mikey’s cock.

Tommy pulls off and adds another finger, thrusting them both into Adam and he groans into Mikey’s mouth, stroking his cock faster. He draws back and gasps out a huff of breath. “Fuck, you guys.”

Mikey grinds into Adam’s hand and then twists his body a little to grab the back of Tommy’s head, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. All too soon though, he's breaking the kiss and directing Tommy back to Adam’s cock, pushing his head down. When Tommy gets Adam back into his mouth, he whimpers with pleasure and Adam lets out a cry of pleasure.

Tommy scissors the fingers in Adam's ass, thrusting faster and harder, following the rhythm that Mikey’s making him do with his head.

Adam twists his wrist around the head of Mikey’s cock before he says, “More,” and to what, he doesn’t know, because he’s got two of Tommy’s fingers in him, Tommy’s mouth on his dick and Mikey’s dick in his hand. His senses are on overload, but he can’t get enough, he wants more.

Tommy adds a third finger and sucks harder while Mikey thrusts faster into his hand, releasing his grip on Tommy’s hair to bend down and lick Adam’s nipple, nipping and sucking until it peaks and Adam cries out.

Mikey tugs away from Adam at the same time as Tommy drags his mouth off Adam’s cock and pulls his fingers out. Mikey grabs the lube, slicks his cock up and Tommy moves. Suddenly it's Mikey between his legs, pushing them further apart and up. Mikey looks at Tommy and he nods, straddles Adam’s hips backwards, grabs his thighs and holds them while Mikey pushes in. Adam gasps, grabs Tommy’s hips, mouth open on a now silent cry as Mikey works his cock into Adam’s hole.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Mikey hisses out, before Tommy leans over, pressing their lips together. Adam has a clear view of Tommy’s backside, the long expanse of beautiful white skin that he wants to mark up and then he looks lower and Tommy’s ass is _right there_ , small and gorgeous. Adam feels Mikey bottom out as he grabs the lube, slicks his own fingers up before grabbing Tommy’s hips, pushing a finger into Tommy’s ass.

Tommy jumps in surprise but then lets out a breathy sound of want and pushes back against Adam’s finger, grinding down. Adam loves this, loves that there’s so much skin between the three of them. He works two fingers into Tommy’s hole while Mikey pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in again. Adam’s hips snap down onto Mikey’s cock and he moans at the same time Tommy does, a high keening noise coming from Tommy when he adds a third finger into his already full hole.

Tommy loses the grip on his thighs and they fall open, Mikey thrusting faster into his hole and it’s so good, but doesn’t feel like enough. Fuck!

“Up,” Adam says, smacking Tommy’s ass and Tommy leans forward, kissing Mikey, hand wrapped around his neck while Mikey thrusts into Adam and Adam grabs his own cock, grips Tommy’s hip and he pulls him down onto him. Tommy relaxes his muscles to accommodate for Adam’s movement and when he’s got Tommy fully seated in his lap, he rolls his hips. When he pushes back onto Mikey’s cock and up into Tommy, it feels like the hardest job he’s ever tried to do, but it feels so good and he can’t get enough of it.

They work out a rhythm and soon, Adam’s fucking and being fucked and it’s the best feeling in the world, Tommy riding him along with Mickey's thrusts into him. He loves this, his body working muscles that he hasn’t used in so long, the burn and the pleasure shooting through him.

Tommy pulls off his cock moments later when Adam says he’s gonna come, and Mikey stops thrusting, staring down at Adam.

“We wanna try something if you’re up for it?” Tommy asks, giving Adam his pretty eyes, the ones Adam can never refuse and of course Adam caves.

“Anything, just don’t stop again, god, I need more, please.” Adam pleads, letting his head flop back onto the pillow. Then Mikey’s pulling out and Adam looks up at him with his eyebrows furrowed. That was _not_ what he thought was going to happen when they said they wanted to try something else.

Mikey shakes his head and smacks Tommy's thigh. "Against the headboard, honey."

Tommy crawls up the bed, pushing pillows behind him as he cocks an eyebrow at both of the men at the end of the bed. "Adam, come'ere." Tommy pats his own thigh.

Adam crawls over Tommy's lap, letting Mikey hold Tommy's cock as he sits down on it slowly, rocking against the intrusion. Tommy isn't longer than Mikey, but thicker, and the burn’s different, but so very welcome.

He feels it when Tommy pushes in, adding his fingers to Adam's already stuffed hole and he relaxes, breathes while Tommy's fingers work their way in alongside his cock and Adam whimpers at the slight burn.

“Shh, baby, you can take it,” Tommy says, his hand rubbing Adam’s lower back as two fingers work their way in beside Tommy’s cock and Adam hisses, pushes back onto them. Tommy’s movement slows, trying to thrust with his fingers next to his cock and Adam feels so full, he might burst, but he breathes, pulls his head up and nods, like he feels they might stop at any second.

“More, come on, I can take it,” Adam says through clenched teeth as Mikey adds his own finger to the two Tommy already has pressed inside him. It doesn’t feel like he’s trying to shape them around Tommy’s cock though, more like he’s making room for his own cock and Adam’s dick twitches at the thought. It leaks out onto Tommy’s chest underneath him, but he doesn’t want to touch it yet, doesn’t want to come until both his boys are balls deep inside him.

“Okay, baby, I need you to lean against me so it’s easier for Mikey, okay?” Tommy’s talking to him in a soothing voice and Adam nods, feels Mikey’s fingers leave him. He sinks down closer to Tommy, chest flush with Tommy’s and wraps an arm around Tommy’s neck, bracing his other on the headboard and fucks himself down once before he feels Mikey press against his back, his cock hot against where Tommy has him wide open. Tommy pulls Adam forward and kisses him, whispering, “I love you,” before he leans back.

Mikey kisses the back of his neck breathing out, “I love you, too.”

Adam presses his forehead against Tommy’s shoulder, waiting for Mikey to push inside. Tommy stops thrusting, stays in Adam as deep as he can while Mikey holds his own cock firmly and starts pushing in next to Tommy.

As Mikey thrust in, it burns, really fucking burns. Adam gasps and tries not to clench down. “Fuck, fuck fucking shit, oh my god, Mikey.”

Mikey stops moving, rubs Adam’s back gently, asking if he wants him to stop. Adam shakes his head, leans down and kisses Tommy to distract himself, letting Mikey know that he’s okay to go ahead and push some more with a roll of his hips. Mikey does, and when he gets the head of his cock inside, Adam breathes into Tommy’s mouth in relief. The burn is still there, but not as fierce and he tries to relax, to let Mikey in deeper.

Mikey pulls back at the same time Tommy does and pushes in more and it’s easier, lube and precome slicking the way and then he and Tommy are fully sheathed inside of Adam and his arm gives out. He falls on top of Tommy, feeling Tommy’s hands against his chest as Mikey rubs his hands down Adam’s back.

“You okay, honey?” Mikey asks and Adam finds energy he didn’t know he had and pushes back up, hands pressing back against the headboard weakly while he nods.

“I’m good, please, move.”

And they do and it’s fucking _heaven on earth_. There are soothing hands rubbing up and down his back, voices whispering encouraging words and Adam moans when they rub against his prostate, pleasure shooting up his spine.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Mikey says, thrusting faster and Tommy joins him, the full feeling never leaving for one moment.

Adam grinds against Tommy, bends down and catches his lips in a sloppy kiss, licking into his mouth, reaching behind him to grab Mikey’s hand. He squeezes and when Mikey squeezes back, he pulls away from Tommy, leans back against Mikey with Tommy’s hands gripping his hips harder. He turns his head, kisses Mikey, hand in his hair. He loves his boys so much, can’t get over the fact that they’re doing this for him, breaking him apart and putting him back together again, better with their love and support.

“Fuck,” Tommy says, and Adam knows, can feel Tommy shaking, that his orgasm just ripped right through him. The grip Tommy has on Adam’s hips is brutal, but the pleasure spread across Tommy’s face makes up for the finger bruises Adam’s sure he's gonna find in the morning. Tommy slips out of him, his cock hitting his stomach when Adam lifts up, pushes against Mikey.

Mikey thrusts faster, Adam’s hole still stretched and now slicker with Tommy’s come and just the thought of that has Adam closer to the edge. He feels Tommy wrap his hand around his cock and then he’s thrusting into Tommy’s hand and back onto Mikey’s cock, crying out when Mikey scratches across his chest, fingernails catching his nipples.

Mikey leans forward, making Adam do the same and then they’re both on Tommy, Mikey thrusting and making Adam grind down into Tommy’s hand trapped between their bodies. Tommy leans up, grabs Adam’s neck and bites down, sucking a mark into his neck, licking over it and it sends Adam over the edge, his orgasm tearing through him, spilling over Tommy’s hand and smearing his come between their stomachs.

Mikey groans and thrusts a handful of times more and then he’s coming too, hips rocking as he thrusts his way through it.

Adam falls forward and rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder, legs shaking, muscles so sore and fucking hell, he should have gotten that massage after they fucked. He wonders briefly if they’ll be up to giving him another massage, because he aches in the best way all over.

“Oh my god, I hate you guys so much right now!” Adam says, rolling off Tommy to lie next to him and Mikey follows, wrapping an arm around Adam’s waist.

“That’s not quite the reaction we thought we’d get here, Adam.” Tommy says like he’s offended and he most certainly shouldn’t be, because that was the best fucking orgasm Adam thinks he’s ever had and he doesn’t want to move at all.

“I love you guys so much. That was amazing,” Adam says, wrapping his arm around Tommy.

“That’s better,” Mikey says from behind him and Adam smiles.

* * *

Mikey wakes up in the morning to Adam shuffling around the room, hissing here and there and a smile breaks out on his face. He cracks his eyes open and looks over at Adam. “Sore?”

Adam jumps and turns around, smiling and glaring all at the same time. “Yes, but I’m good. Thanks for last night. I needed it.”

“Yeah, we know you needed it. At least we got rid of the stick shoved up your ass,” Mikey says, and then thinks about it and laughs. “Then we replaced it with our own, but hey, no one’s complaining.”

Adam shoots him another mock glare and he returns it, making Adam crack a smile. “I gotta go. I’ll see you when I get home. Make sure beauty queen over there gets up in time for rehearsal. I’ll meet him there after I deal with the producers at the studio.”

Adam walks over to him and leans down, planting a kiss onto his lips before he kisses Tommy and then he’s out of the door.

“Yep,” Mikey says to the door, then he turns and pulls Tommy to him, wrapping long arms around Tommy.

“He gone?” Tommy whispers.

“Yeah, and in a much better mood.”

“Good, I’m glad he’s happier. Now, what do you say to cooking me breakfast?” Tommy asks, peeking at Mikey through his fringe.

Mikey raises his eyebrow and frowns, then shrugs. “You’re cleaning up.”

“Deal.”

There’s always some deal to be had with the three of them and if it ends with all of them in a happy fucked out, never wanting to move again kind of way, well, Mikey’s okay with that, that is, until Tommy wants pancakes, then he’ll make Tommy work for it. He _is_ the one that usually gets them both into trouble after all.

The End

[](http://photobucket.com)[](http://photobucket.com) 


End file.
